Door assemblies for vehicles may include an impact beam that extends between a first edge and a second edge of the door. The impact beam increases resistance against side impacts. The impact beam may be spaced from an interior surface of an exterior door panel (i.e., skin) of the door assembly. In order to minimize undesirable noise and/or vibration in the exterior panel when opening and closing the door and during operation of the vehicle, a filler compound may be disposed between the impact beam and the exterior panel of the door assembly. The filler compound reduces and/or prevents vibration in the exterior panel.
However, the filler compound is only capable of spanning or filling a predetermined maximum distance between the impact beam and the door panel. Accordingly, for application of the filler material to the beam and the exterior panel, the impact beam must be disposed within the maximum allowable distance from the interior surface of the exterior panel. If the distance between the impact beam and the exterior panel exceeds the maximum spacing allowed for application of the filler material, a spacer may be used to occupy a portion of the distance between the beam and the exterior panel, and to provide an application surface for the filler material. However, the distance between the impact beam and the exterior panel may vary with the longitudinal location along the impact beam. Also, the spacing between the impact beam and the exterior panel may vary between vehicle models and/or models of door assemblies. Thus, multiple spacer designs may be required to enable filler material application in a single door assembly and/or in door assemblies across multiple vehicle designs.